legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Grundalychus vs. Tee-Vee vs. Frenzy
Actor: 'Honey, where are my pants? '''Emmet: '''A classic! ''Static 'Lord Business: '''We interrupt your normal broadcasting to give you- '''Frenzy: '''Cooking with ME!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Severus Snape: '''Brew me a truth potion. '''Frenzy: '''Okay!!!!! ''15 minutes later... 'Frenzy: '''I'm done!!!!!! '''Snape: ' Could you please test the potion out? 'Frenzy: '''Okay!!!!!!!! '''Emmet: '''What's going on? '''Frenzy: '''This is the truth: Alien Queen Hipogritis has a diploma in getting kicked out of every school she's been in instead of law, Wyldstyle is the actual spreader of Grundalitis, and I am a lousy cook. ''More static. 'Emmet: '''What is happening?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YazzarkYazzarkYazzark! '''Nexo: '''You mortals! Where is Jestro? '''Emmet: '''Who? '''Gandalf: '''Have thee not heard of the royal jester? '''Nexo: '''Jestro. He is like- look out! Jestro is right behind you! '''Jestro: '''Hello! As you can see,- ''The TV begins humming. 'TV: '''I am the Spirit of the great Tee-Vee. Shall thy up to no good leave this realm! BOOM! BANG! RING-A-LING-A-LING!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Amset Ra: '''What time is it? '''Taco Tuesday Guy: '''It's Taco Tuesday! '''Invizable: '''It's battle time. '''Dr. Inferno: '''Always Mr. Negative. '''Ogel: '''What's another good name for him? Mr. Pale? '''Invizable: '''One of my others names ''is ''Mr. Pale. ''Silence 'Dr. Inferno: '''Let's go downstairs. '''Invizable: '''Agreed. ''Ogel, Dr. Inferno and Invizable leave. 'Amset Ra: '''Wait. Why are two of my archenemies here? I have a bad feeling about this. '''Count Dooku: '''Welcome to ''your ''prison! Battle Droids, sing ''our song! 'Battle Droids: '''This prison is your prison, and isn't my prison, from the Fourth Wall, to the first, this prison is for you and not me! '''Count Dooku: '''Great! In the Red Corner is Grundalychus. '''Grundal: '''Deck the halls with bad announcers, now now now now now, now now now. '''Count Dooku: '''Charming. In the Blue Corner is Tee-Vee. '''Tee-Vee: '''Chance of me winning: 100%. '''Terabyte: '''Great to know that, talking TV. '''Priest of Tee-Vee: '''How dare you insult the great Tee-Vee! '''Audience: '''Treason! '''Count Dooku: '''In the Green Corner is Frenzy. '''Frenzy: '''Wait, is it time to cook with ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? '''Count Dooku: '''No, it is time for Terabyte to predict. '''Audience: '''TREASON!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Terabyte: '''Grundal! ''Terabyte runs away. 'Count Dooku: '''There goes our predictor. Pharaoh Hotep? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Why do I get the boring job? '''Count Dooku: '''Say fight. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''That sounds like a good idea right now. '''Count Dooku: '''No! Since it seems some time right now, Cragger, bring forth the Golden CHI! '''Laval: '''How could you, traitor!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? '''Wyldstyle: '''Yikes! That's more than Frenzy! '''Laval: '''Cragger is a traitor! '''Cragger: '''Relax, bro. I'm the 2013 version. '''Laval: '''Oh. '''Cragger: '''The Golden CHI choses the Maze of Fear for today's course. '''Portal Emperor: '''Well, there's a Maze of Shadows and there's a Maze of Bones, so there has to be a Maze of Fear, right? '''Count Dooku: '''Mr. Hotel, say ''fight. 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''Fight! '''Frenzy: '''Ooooooh. Shiny. OwOwOw! Hot! '''Count Dooku: '''If TVs could laugh, Tee-Vee would've blown up! '''Frenzy: '''Tee-Vee ''will ''blow up if I have anything to say about it! KA-BOOM! '''Grundal: '''That barely tickles. '''Frenzy: '''Eek! Land mines! '''Tee-Vee: '''That is only a fraction of my great power! '''Jawa: '''Utini! ''The Jawas attack Tee-Vee. 'Frenzy: '''Go Jawas! ChompChompChomp. YazzarkYazzarkYazzark! '''Grundal: '''Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. '''Frenzy: '''I didn't do anything. I just pressed a random button on the Alien Command Ship. '''Alien Queen Hypogritis: '''How dare you! '''Tee-Vee: '''Good response=get lost. '''Frenzy: '''Get lost! Wait, I am lost! BAM! BAM! BAM! '''Grundal: '''On the first part of the battle Tee-Vee shot me, with a laser beam and a partridge and a pear tree. CrunchCrunchCrunch '''Frenzy: '''Yay! I can see! Where is the partridge and the pear tree? ''A pear tree falls out of the sky along with a partridge. 'Frenzy: '''Eek! BAM! BAM! BAM! '''Frenzy: '''Ow! Ow! Ow! I will get you for this, talking pile of scrap metal! '''Tee-Vee: '''Boot.ex- '''Frenzy: '''PLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KA-BAM! '''Frenzy: '''Whoa! ''Frenzy flys out of the arena. 'Grundal: '''Got you now! '''Frenzy: '''Why did you do that? '''Grundal: '''Do you want me to let go? '''Frenzy: '''No! '''Tee-Vee: '''Start Missile Launch Sequence. Sequence complete. Fire! '''Frenzy: '''Whoa! ''Grundal lets go of Frenzy. BAM! 'Grundal: '''Frenzy the snack, will be eaten now,- BAM! '''Frenzy: '''Whoa! ''A blast from Tee-Vee sends Frenzy out of the arena. 'Pharaoh Hotep: '''Frenzy the Maniac is disqualified! '''Tee-Vee: '''BootGrundalychus.exe '''Grundal: '''Who-OARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Grundal's roar sends Tee-Vee tumbling backwards. 'Professor Christina Hydron: '''For every action there is an opposite and equal reaction. ''Grundal goes tumbling backwards. 'Grundal: '''Time to reveal my secret weapon, the Christmas Sith! '''Darth Maul: '''Fire in the hole! ''Darth Maul throws his lightsaber. 'Grundal: '''The hole is not my mouth! '''Achu: '''Do as I do. A-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! '''Grundal: '''ACHUUUUUUUUUU? ''Grundal spits out the lightsaber, sending it spinning at Tee-Vee. 'Tee-Vee: '''Destroy lightsaber = now. BAM! '''Grundal: '''ROAR! '''Tee-Vee: '''Turning to Channel 9. '''Dr. McScrubs: '''Get you Grundalitis vaccine today! '''Grundal: '''Roar? BAM! CrunchCrunchCrunch BAM! BAM! CrunchCrunchCrunch YazzizYazzizYazziz! '''Grundal: '''ROARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Tee-Vee: '''Short circuiting = power blast. T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,- '''Grundal: '''Roar? CrunchCrunch '''Tee-Vee: '''4, 3, 2, 1. KA-BOOM! CrunchCrunchCrunchCrunch '''Grundal: '''Roar. BAM! CrunchCrunchCrunchCrunchCrunchCrunch '''Grundal: '''Blah. BamBamBamBamBamBamBam! '''Grundal: '''ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crash! '''Amset Ra: '''Hey Dad. What did I miss? '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Grundal is eliminated so Tee-Vee wins! '''Audience: '''TEEEEEEEEEE-VEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''AntiMatter: '''SO THE JAWAS FAILED? '''Terabyte: '''Yes, my Master. '''AntiMatter: '''HAVE INVIZABLE INTERCEPT KYLO REN. I WANT CONTACTS WITH UNKAR BY THURSDAY. IS THAT CLEAR? '''Terabyte: '''Yes, my Master. '''AntiMatter: '''GOOD. ON YOUR WAY NOW. ''Terabyte leaves, stepping on the camera and ending the transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Grundalychus vs. Tee-Vee vs. Frenzy? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Voting Poll Results *50% (1 vote): Alien Commander, Kylo Ren *0% (0 votes): First Order Flametrooper, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Morro Category:Season 2 Category:Round 3 Battles